


I'll Tend All Your Hurts

by Entwinedlove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Fred notices a nasty bruise on his wife Maria.
Relationships: Maria Hill/Fred Weasley
Kudos: 14
Collections: Marvelously Magical Drabbles, Of Might & Magic





	I'll Tend All Your Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's April Roll-a-Drabble  
> Prompt: Maria Hill, Fred Weasley, Hurt/Comfort

Morning light was just starting to come through the sheer curtains of their bedroom window when Fred opened his eyes. He liked waking up before Maria. Sometimes it was hard to believe he was here, alive, with her, when he could just have easily succumbed to the Dark Arts-induced coma a decade ago.

The sheet had fallen down over his wife's shoulder and showed off her pale skin. And an enormous black and blue bruise. "Hey babe," Fred said softly.

Maria hummed, still partially asleep.

"How'd you get this bruise?"

She blinked awake. At first, she was confused but when Fred lightly touched it she glanced down at her shoulder and nodded. "Oh, that. Had to go into the field yesterday. Got caught off-guard by an explosion."

"It looks like it hurts."

"It does."

He frowned a little before holding out his hand, summoning the Bruise Paste from the medicine cupboard. "Let me put some of this on it. Should make it hurt less, and in a few hours go away completely," he said as he caught the small jar.

Maria read the label on the lid when he set it down. "I didn't know that would work on me."

"Some potions work because the magic is infused with it, while others require the magic of the person using or consuming the potion," Fred explained as he gently spread the Spearmint-scented cream on her arm. "Everything in the cupboard will work on you. Why would I stock it in there otherwise?"

"Oh."

He grinned. "See, I'm not a total wanker."

She gave him a smile that said she was humouring him. "I never thought you were."


End file.
